1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a means for capturing and destroying large numbers of mosquitos by means of a suction fan.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, the only method available to kill mosquitos or other insects on a large scale was by means of chemical insecticides, which were usually applied by arial spraying. Such spraying can have short and long term debilitating effects both on the human population and on the environment. Chemical insecticides dispersed in such a fashion have remained and contaminated both the land and the water supplies over which they have been used.
On a smaller scale, effectively reducing the insect populations which inhabit the gardens and backyards of domestic households has involved either the use of chemical sprays or devices which employ small electric currents to kill the insects. Such electrical devices have two major disadvantages in that they require relatively large operating currents to maintain power sufficient to provide an adequate current for killing various insects, and that they kill insects in a very local area. Additionally, such devices may also harm unintended victims such as small children who may be attracted to the glow of the filament through which the current flows.